A Dangerous Mind
by Gilly13
Summary: One Shot Aioria esta bastante confundido con respecto a la muerte de su hermano, pero en especial con el asesino. A veces las apariencias engañan y es bueno tener la segunda version de los hechos, aunque a veces haya cosas del pasado que no queramos saber


**A Dangerous Mind.**

"_Estoy buscando las Respuestas_

_Porque algo no esta bien_

_Sigo las señales_

_Estoy cerca del fuego."_

Él lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Su hermano había muerto, eso no lo podía negar, pero, muerto de aquella manera, tan vil, tan cruel, tan poco digna…Eso era difícil de aceptar.

La mente de Aioria era un mar de confusiones. Aunque ya habían pasado muchos años desde los sucesos que lo dejaron marcado para toda su vida, aun no lo podía aceptar. Algo le hacía daño, mucho daño, en su pecho. Un grito desesperado luchaba por salir, mas, Aioria lo reprimía, a pesar de todo, él era un Caballero de Athena, y no podía andar por ahí dando muestras de debilidad y mucho menos delante de aquel hombre cuya presencia no soportaba.

Desde el momento en que supo de la muerte de su hermano Aioros, se dedico a averiguar quien lo había hecho. Pero no tardó mucho, el mismo asesino le confesó su crimen, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Shura fue a visitarlo para decirle que si tenía algo de dignidad, se marchara del Santuario, ya que sólo los fieles a Athena merecían ser Caballeros y que si el lo encontraba haciendo algo extraño, no dudaría en matarlo, así como había matado a Aioros.

Un duro golpe para un niño de tan solo diez años. Ni todos los días de entrenamiento de la eternidad lo podían preparar para tan dura noticia. Pero ya no le importaba, el tiempo había pasado, Aioria ya no era un niño, y aunque había sufrido las humillaciones de sus compañeros durante todos esos años, podría decirse que no la había pasado tan mal.

Pero igualmente aquellas cicatrices del pasado siempre quedan como vestigio, ya sea para bien o para mal. En el caso de Aioria, era difícil definirlo. El tiempo le había enseñado a odiar con toda su alma a Shura, por haberlo privado del único familiar que tenía. Pero sabía que la culpa no era de Shura, sino de su hermano, el mismo forjó su destino, al decidir traicionar a Athena, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía odiarlo, los recuerdos de lo que fue su niñez venían a su mente cada vez que recordaba a su hermano, una sonrisa siempre lo acompañaba y aquella lágrima que sobrepasaba todos sus niveles de autocontrol, terminaban por redimir cualquier intento de crear un mal sentimiento en su corazón contra su hermano. Pero lo de Shura era harina de otro costal.

_Temo que pronto te reveles..._

_Tu mente peligrosa_

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía tenía que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre el y matarlo a puñetazos. Y al verlo sonreír, tan tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado le hacía doler el pecho de una manera que no podía soportar. Por eso Aioria nunca estaba más de tres minutos cerca de Shura. Rápidamente, donde sea que estuviera, Aioria inventaba una excusa para salir rápido de tan angustiante situación. La verdad es que mientras más lejos estuviera de el, mejor se sentía, pero eso ya no podía seguir así. Él tenía que comenzar a afrontar sus miedos, si realmente quería llamarse Caballero de Athena, si quería demostrarle al resto que era tan fiel a Athena como el mismo patriarca, el cual tampoco aportaba mucho al autoestima de Aioria. Al parecer el patriarca sabía del daño que le causaba a Aioria estar cerca de Shura, y aparentemente lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba el hecho de torturar a Aioria citándolo a reuniones innecesarias junto a Shura, o mandándolo a llamar por cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese, solo para que Aioria tuviese que pasar por el décimo templo.

Por esto mismo, Aioria ya no quería darles en el gusto. Él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para superar aquella situación, tenía un plan y lo comenzaría a llevar a cabo. Era un plan a prueba de fallas, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

_Esta en tus ojos, Que están en tu mente_

_Temo tu sonrisa y las promesas internas_

_Esta en tus ojos, Que están en tu mente_

_Temo tu presencia, Me congela por dentro_.

Su genial plan a "prueba de fallas", según Aioria consistía en nada mas ni nada menos que hacerse "amigo" de Shura, así la cercanía de éste lo convencerían de que Shura no era el ser malvado, cruel y despiadado que él pensaba, total, como solía pensar Aioria, "lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte".

Así fue como comenzó la llamada "Operación Amigo" como solía llamarla Aioria, cuyas estrategias y tácticas se había pasado tardes enteras diseñando, y no le importaba lo que su amigo Mu le dijera, él lo iba a intentar.

-Es una soberana estupidez si quieres mi opinión- Decía Mu siempre que Aioria le salía con el tema.

-Pues no te la estoy pidiendo- Le respondía ofendido Aioria.

Así que puso manos a la obra y lo primero en su lista era encontrar algo para iniciar una conversación con Shura. La respuesta a ese dilema no era nada difícil¿Qué era lo que más quería Shura aparte de su vida? Athena, el problema era como incluirla en la conversación, cosa que al parecer no iba a funcionar.

-¿Shura?- Llamó dubitativo Aioria, luego de dirigirse al décimo templo.

-¿Aioria?- Respondió un nervioso Shura que apareció de repente sobresaltando a Aioria.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Ehh…- Aioria comenzó a sentir aquellas sensaciones que tanto odiaba, pero estaba allí para superarlas, así que contuvo su instinto de salir huyendo y comenzó a hablar, aunque esto le costó un gran esfuerzo. –Necesito hablar contigo¿Estas muy ocupado?-

La verdad es que aquello último no era lo que tenía planeado decir, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, "una soberana estupidez", las palabras de Mu volvieron a su cabeza, pero él ya había hablado, ahora estaba en Shura decidir si iba a permitir que la conversación siguiera fluyendo.

-No, para nada, justo ahora estaba terminando de entrenar. Pasa a sentarte por favor- Dio como respuesta Shura, algo que alegró mucho a Aioria, la primera fase del plan estaba en marcha.

-Este… claro- Titubeo Aioria mientras se sentaba en la silla que Shura le ofrecía. Le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse tranquilo y mantener los pensamientos negativos lejos de su mente.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, en el cual Shura miraba con extrañeza a Aioria y éste ya se estaba poniendo verde.

-¿No tenías algo que decirme?- Pregunto Shura, al notar que Aioria no parecía querer comenzar la conversación

Al sentir la curiosidad de Shura presente, Aioria ya no aguanto más. Se levantó y se fue, sin siquiera despedirse o dar alguna explicación, dejando a Shura más intrigado que antes. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle el "hermano del traidor" que lo había llevado a romper la "ley del hielo" que le tenía por tantos años? Sin duda algo raro estaba pasando, y el quería averiguarlo.

_Estoy buscando las respuestas_

_de preguntas no hechas antes_

_La maldita conciencia_

_No deja en paz la mente_

_como tus verdaderos colores muestran_

_una señal peligrosa_

Ya un poco más calmado, Aioria analizaba su torpe actuación frente a Shura mientras se duchaba. No podía creer que fuera tan cobarde… al parecer era cierto lo que decían, él se parecía mucho a su hermano, lo cobarde venía en sus genes. El pensar tan negativamente de su hermano le provocaron unas enormes ganas de golpear todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Pero contuvo sus ganas, como siempre lo hacía. Ahora era tiempo de aclarar su mente, y definir bien su estrategia, ya que por lo visto, el "acercamiento directo" no funcionó.

Luego de pasar mucho rato bajo la ducha, decidió que era tiempo de vestirse, ya que si seguía bajo el agua iba a terminar como ancianito. Se puso una toalla alrededor de su pronunciada cintura y mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que "alguien" estaba allí, y al parecer lo esperaba.

Por estar distraído en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Shura estaba cómodamente sentado esperándolo en su cama. Al verlo, Aioria se puso de todos los colores, mientras que Shura ni se inmutó, sólo se levantó de la cama, se volteó y dijo:

-Vístete que tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- Al formularla la pregunta sonaba estúpida, obviamente venía a saber que demonios había sido ese patético espectáculo que él mismo había iniciado en casa de Shura. Por eso no le extrañó escuchar la risa sarcástica de Shura, así que se apresuró a vestirse, teniendo cuidado de poner cada prenda en su lugar. Como se conocía bien a si mismo, sabía que cuando estaba nervioso le daba por hacer tonterías, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando con otra de sus "gracias".

-Ahora me dirás ¿Qué demonios fue eso de ir a mi casa y no decir nada?- Dijo desafiantemente Shura acorralando a Aioria contra la pared.- ¿Será que te asusto que huyes como un gatito faldero cada vez que me ves?

-Que… que cosas dices- Nuevamente Aioria estaba titubeando, no podía negar que la actitud de Shura le tomo muy por sorpresa. –Tú no me asustas- Respondió Aioria ya un poco mas en si, lanzándole la mirada mas asesina que tenía.

-Pues yo no lo creo, deberías haber visto tu cara- Volvió a provocar Shura, con una extraña satisfacción en su voz.-Parecía como si hubieses visto un fantasma, o tal vez algo peor.

-No seas idiota, solo… solo me sentí un poco mal- Fue la respuesta de Aioria.

-Si tú lo dices…- Dijo Shura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón Aioria se sonrojo ante tal intromisión en su espacio personal, además de que podía sentir demasiado cerca el cuerpo de Shura, su respiración en su nuca. Veía como su boca se iba acercando lentamente a la suya…

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PLANEAS AIORIA!- Grito furioso Shura luego de que Aioria le lanzo su Relámpago de Voltaje, el cual pudo evitar a duras penas.

-¡Eres un maldito degenerado!- Grito también Aioria fuera de si.- ¡Querías…querías abusar de mi!

-¡Pero que demonios dices!- Contestó un ofendido Shura frente a aquella acusación. –Al parecer tanto entrenamiento te esta afectando el cerebro.

Aioria no respondió, más por su salud mental que por no tener una respuesta apropiada. Ahora que lo pensaba, él (Aioria) realmente tenía razón, Shura no era una persona malvada, cruel y despiadada, más bien era una persona bastante sarcástica y si ponía más atención, podría darse cuenta del parecido que tenía consigo mismo.

Por la expresión de Shura, al parecer éste también se había percatado de ese detalle. Por lo cual Aioria siguió mirándolo fijamente y poniendo toda su fuerza interior en no sonrojarse, no sabía porque demonios se sonrojaba. Eso ya era el colmo, aquel hombre primero lo ponía nervioso y ahora lo hacía sonrojar¿En que demonios iba a terminar esta intrincada historia?

-Sabes, me recuerdas un poco a tu hermano- Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Shura mientras Aioria lo ayudaba a levantarse, lo cual no era necesario, Shura podía levantarse solo.

-Tú… digo, ustedes ¿Eran amigos, cierto?

-Mmmm, podría decirse- Contesto Shura enigmáticamente. Aioria no dejo de observar el brillo en los ojos de Shura y su extraña sonrisa al responder.

-¿Eran o no eran amigos?

-Eso es difícil de explicar, incluso para mi- Dijo Shura. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Vamos, dime… yo… necesito saberlo- Insistió Aioria, mirando fijamente a Shura. Al parecer, algo relacionado con su hermano avergonzaba a Shura.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Por que como Aioros es mi hermano, me compete saber todo sobre él- Respondió Aioria un tanto inseguro de lo que acababa de decir. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, aquella respuesta era bastante tonta, pero era común en él, el hablar y luego pensar.

-Si tanto insistes, te diré que éramos "mas que amigos"- Dijo Shura poniendo énfasis en las ultimas tres palabras.- Si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-La verdad es que no- Contesto Aioria, pero en aquella respuesta, algo había que lo dejo inquieto.

-Bueno, yo me voy, ya cause bastantes problemas por un día- Dijo Shura a modo de despedida y se fue, dejando a Aioria en un mar de confusiones.

_Esta en tus ojos, Que están en tu mente_

_Veo la verdad que haz enterrado dentro_

_Esta en tus ojos, Que están en tu mente_

_No hay compasión, Solo cólera encuentro._

-¡¡¡Tú y mi hermano eran… eran amantes!!!- Exclamó Aioria en el Décimo templo con la furia demostrada en su rostro. Shura no respondió, solo agachó su cabeza, señal suficiente para que Aioria comprendiera la verdad.

-¡Pero… pero, eso es imposible!, digo, ambos son hombres¡Eran unos niños¡Podrías por un demonio, explicarme!- Grito Aioria horrorizado, la imagen de su hermano que ya de por si estaba decaída, ahora se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos. Eso no podía ser, era… era tan horrible, que de solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

- Si te lo explicase, aún así no lo comprenderías- Dijo Shura con una voz tan triste que Aioria se sintió estúpido al ir a hacer un escándalo a su casa.

-¡Eres un maldito bastar…- Iba a gritar Aioria, cuando una cachetada lo detuvo.

-Tu no eres nadie para juzgarme- Habló fríamente Shura. Las palabras de Aioria le habían abierto una herida que el creía cerrada.

Aioria ya estaba sobrepasado. Solo sabía que no quería ver nunca más en su vida a Shura. Al diablo con su estrategia, Mu tenía razón, era una soberana estupidez y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía, pero su terquedad lo habían cegado. Por esto corrió presurosamente a la salida del Templo de Capricornio. Pero algo le impidió la salida.

-Apártate Shura.

-No, aun tenemos temas pendientes y quiero aclarar todo, antes de que hagas alguna estupidez- Dijo Shura seriamente. Aquello no agrado en nada a Aioria, Shura lo estaba tratando como a un niño. Eso era inconcebible y mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Pero yo si, Aioria, necesito que por una vez en tu vida me escuches- Dijo Shura tomándolo por los hombros.

Aioria se rehusaba, pero no tenía escapatoria, también la curiosidad lo embargaba, así que dándole un empujón a Shura para que lo soltara, se dirigió al asiento más cercano y se sentó.

-¿Comprendes que esta es la única oportunidad que te daré para hablar?- Dijo Aioria enfadado. Shura asintió.-Así es que sería bueno que me lo dijeras todo- Shura asintió nuevamente y se dispuso a contar aquel secreto que haba guardado durante todos esos años.

_Solo tengo que saber_

_mientras siga teniendo tiempo, _

_¿tengo que correr, _

_o esconderme de ti ?_

Aquella noche fue una de las más extrañas para Aioria. Había descubierto algo de su hermano que no sabía, que nunca se había imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Las palabras de Shura aun resonaban frescas en su memoria. Nunca se las podría quitar de la cabeza.

-¿Si lo amabas, porque lo mataste?- Fue la pregunta cuya respuesta mas le dolió a Aioria.

-Por eso mismo, porque lo amaba y sabía que lo que él estaba haciendo era malo. Si lo hubiese dejado vivir, yo hubiera muerto por traición y tu hermano hubiese sufrido todo lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora, quería ahorrarle esa pena. Tenía que decidir y no podía hacerlo. Hasta que lo mire a los ojos, los cuales me decían "hazlo". Tuve que hacerlo. Mas, sabía que no lo había matado, pero yo quería pensar que si, que había muerto.

Mientras mas Aioria pensaba en aquellas palabras, mas odio sentía por Shura. ¿Odio¿Era realmente odio lo que sentía por Shura?, realmente no lo tenía claro. Pero eso lo dejaba para otro día, ahora quería dormir.

Pasaron unos cuantos días antes de que Aioria se sintiera lo suficientemente confiado como para enfrentarse nuevamente a Shura. En realidad recibió una ayuda inesperada, la cual lo hizo decidir el ir a hablar nuevamente con Shura.

-"Algo te preocupa Santo de Leo, lo veo en tu cosmo"- Dijo el Santo del Sexto Templo.

-No es nada, te lo estas imaginando Shaka- Respondió un tanto asustado Aioria. Sería bastante vergonzoso admitir que estaba preocupado frente a alguien que apenas conocía, y que decir, con quien casi nunca cruzaba más de dos palabras.

-"Sabes que yo no imagino cosas. Pero tienes algo de razón, no es nada que no puedas solucionar. Es bueno abandonar los prejuicios y aceptar otras realidades, esto ayuda a la grandeza del alma"

-¿De que demonios hablas Shaka?

-"Es interesante que pronuncies la palabra demonio delante de mi. Pero eso ahora no es importante. Lo importante es que busques tu centro dentro de ti mismo, si te comprendes a ti mismo, comprenderás al resto y podrás perdonar"

-Ehh, supongo que tienes razón Shaka- Dijo Aioria un tanto perturbado.-Creo, creo que debo darme prisa, le dije a Mu que lo vería a las tres y ya son las cuatro.

-"Piensalo, al menos eso te dejara tranquilo y dejaras de dar pena al resto".

Pero Aioria ya estaba en la puerta del templo, así que no escucho lo último. ¿Era acaso tan obvio? Al parecer su vida parecía un libro abierto al acceso del público, todos tenían que enterarse de sus problemas. Eso lo puso de mal humor, no es gracioso que alguien que en tu vida haz hablado, te esté dando consejos porque sí, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, Aioria sabía que Shaka tenía razón. Más le valía tenerla ya que se autodenominaba el Santo más cercano a un Dios. Así que debía buscar su centro, pero ¿Qué demonios era eso? Apostaba, conociendo a Shaka que deberían ser unos complicados ejercicios budistas que lo mantendrían meditando por años, pero él no tenía toda la vida, además de que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo quieto. En fin, ya le preguntaría a Mu que significaban las palabras de Shaka.

Así lo hizo, y después de estar algunos días concentrándose en sí mismo comprendió algunos de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Shura. La verdad es que ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo odiaba, no podía odiarlo, lo que sentía hacia el era pena. La misma pena que sentía por sí mismo, ambos tenían la misma carga en su corazón, ambos eran tan parecidos, personas a las cuales Aioros hizo tan feliz mientras estuvo vivo, pero ahora que estaba muerto, tal vez nunca volvieran a ser felices. También pensó un poco en su hermano, algo debía de tener Shura para que su hermano lo hubiese amado tanto como éste le había dicho. No podía ser una mala persona, su hermano no podía haberse equivocado ¿o si? Eso era lo que Aioria quería comprobar, por eso se dirigía al décimo templo.

Encontró a Shura sentado en la escalera de su templo mirando el horizonte. Al parecer esperaba a alguien porque vestía mas arreglado que de costumbre.

-Te estaba esperando- Aquellas palabras provenían de la boca de Shura.

-¿¿A… a… mi??- Titubeo Aioria nervioso. Shura sonrió.

-Si, a ti. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, así que te he estado esperando todos estos días.

- ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder a Aioria. No entendía aquella actitud de Shura.

- Por que hay algo que no te dije, y bueno, no quería ir a tu templo, porque supuse que no querrías verme más, así que decidí esperar a que tú vinieras.

-¿Y que demonios debo saber ahora?- Pregunto Aioria perdiendo la paciencia. Ya se estaba cansando de ese jueguito misterioso que Shura jugaba con él.

- Bueno, algo que me dijo tu hermano días antes de… antes de morir.-Aioria guardo silencio. Se preguntaba que podía ser.

-Él, me dijo que si algo llegase a pasarle, que yo cuidara de ti hasta que te convirtieras en Caballero y obtuvieras tu armadura.

-¿Mi hermano te dijo eso?- Aioria no lo podía creer. Su hermano le había pedido a su "novio" que cuidara de él, como si él fuese un inútil, aquello era inaceptable.

-Si, él, te quería mucho, sabes… y, bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, yo no cumplí con su voluntad- Dijo Shura cabizbajo.

- Y agradezco que no lo hicieras, yo sé cuidarme solo- Contesto desafiante Aioria.

-Lo se, además hubiese sido una tontería, ya que, bueno, tu debías de odiarme, por lo que te dije cuando eras niño. La verdad es que nunca he podido perdonarme el haberte tratado tan mal. Tú no tenías la culpa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando¿Shura se estaba disculpando? Aquello si que era extraño y Aioria no tenía palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. Quería golpearlo, quería llorar, quería salir de allí, ya que los recuerdos agolpados en su mente manaban como el agua, las duras palabras que Shura le dirigió en aquella ocasión, el odio que le tuvo por tantos años, era demasiado. Sintió nuevamente odio, pero no por Shura, sino por si mismo, por ser tan estúpido, por pensar siempre lo mejor de las personas aunque estas siempre terminaran dañándole, él siempre pensaba que se lo merecía, por ser el "hermano del traidor", pero ahora entendía que no era por eso, era porque realmente era un estúpido. Y se odiaba a si mismo.

-Claro que tengo la culpa- Explotó Aioria.- Tengo la culpa de haber nacido, de estar vivo, tal vez yo debí haber sido el traidor, así mi hermano no hubiese muerto, y…y estaría ahora contigo.

-No digas estupideces Aioria.

-¿Ves? Soy un estúpido- Dijo Aioria mas para si mismo que para Shura, pero éste estaba comenzando a entender algo de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Aioria. Más que mal, él había pasado por la misma situación tiempo atrás.

-No, no eres estúpido, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. El único estúpido soy yo que nunca me di cuenta de todo el daño que te había hecho.- Hablo Shura mientras se acercaba a Aioria cada vez más.

Aioria podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Shura, podía notar que las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, pero que las estaba reprimiendo, tal como lo solía hacer él. Veía en el interior de Shura, vía su dolor. Shura sufría, tanto o más que él mismo, y no pudo evitarlo. Lo abrazo.

Estuvieron abrazados mucho rato. Ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, por temor, por vergüenza a lo que vendría, a tener que mirarse nuevamente a los ojos y darse cuenta de que algo nuevo había nacido en ese abrazo.

El tiempo había pasado, desde aquel día en el que Aioria había descubierto aquel sentimiento desconocido dentro de sí. Él pensó que debía sentirse mal, por amar a un hombre, siéndolo él también, pero se daba cuenta de que realmente no le importaba. Lo amaba y eso era todo, Shaka tenía razón, debía encontrar su centro, o sea encontrarse a sí mismo, perdonarse a sí mismo y luego perdonar al resto. Sencillo, pero complicado a la vez, en especial cuando son ambas partes las que no logran comprender que a veces el amor llega de las formas mas extrañas.

A Aioria le gustaba recordar sus momentos con Shura. Recordar su fidelidad, su ser, su compañía. Lamentablemente ya no estaba con él. Luego de la última pelea que tuvieron, por Athena, no lo había vuelto ver. La batalla contra los Caballeros de bronce lo había privado de su amor. Habían revelado sus peores temores y utilizado en su contra sus principales virtudes transformándolas en defectos. Por la ambición de una verdadera mente peligrosa.

Ahora Shura estaba muerto, él estaba vivo. Pero siempre honraría su memoria, siendo lo mas fiel a Athena que podía, tal como lo había sido Shura. Alejando de si aquellos pensamientos que convertían su mente en algo peligroso para sí mismo.

_Esta en tus ojos, Que están en tu mente_

_Veo la verdad que haz enterrado dentro_

_Esta en tus ojos, Que están en tu mente_

_No hay compasión, Solo cólera encuentro._

_Este es el primer Fic q subo a esta pagina!!!_

_espero les guste!!!_


End file.
